Various fluids may be energized, thereby dissociating one or more electrons from a molecule and allowing recombination in an altered form. This process is particularly useful in the generation of ozone (O.sub.3) from either oxygen (O.sub.2) or air and is additionally useful in the reduction of complex organic molecules into simple compounds or elemental matter.
Ozone is a metastable substance. The synthesis of ozone from its ingredients is characterized by numerous contradictions in both kinetic and thermodynamic considerations. Large deviations between the theoretical data and the values attainable in practice are encountered. Ozone is, however, a powerful oxidizing agent and when dissolved in water forms a bleaching-sterilizing solution suitable for sterilizing instruments, such as those used in medical procedures.
Most ozone is generated through a corona discharge technique. Approximately 88% to 90% of the power applied in the corona discharge technique is transformed into heat, which contributes to the dissociation of the ozone which is formed. Above 373.degree. K, ozone decomposes. Known corona discharge units are fairly large, on the order of 0.1 cubic meter, and require permanent installation. Such units are generally powered by 220 vac and will draw approximately 20 amps and 1.5 kw. The result is a conversion rate of approximately 2% oxygen to ozone. Generally, some type of cooling is required throughout the conversion process, either to chill the feedstock gas or to cool the conversion chamber.
The corona discharge technique supplies enough energy to energize an oxygen atom to a level slightly above its first ionization potential which is approximately 13 ev per molecule. This level is sufficient to dissociate the electrons in the outer, or third ring. To dissociate electrons from the second ring requires approximately 35 ev and the removal of all electrons from the atoms requires approximately 55 ev. With known ozone generators, application of energy sufficient to dissociate electrons in the second or third ring generates enough heat to destroy the ozone already produced and may destroy the generator.
Toxic organic products are particularly difficult to neutralize. Polychloride biphenyls (PCBs) are known carcinogens and pose a threat to current and future life. Organic compounds, such as benzene, are also toxic to animal and plant life and must be neutralized or placed in long-life sealed containers prior to disposal.